<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes by rakumi_nyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299498">Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakumi_nyan/pseuds/rakumi_nyan'>rakumi_nyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I'm suck at writing summaries, KNB Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Might be OOC, Not directly AkaKuro but yeah I just want them to be happy, Post-Canon, Soft Akashi Seijuurou, kind of cursing because of Aomine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakumi_nyan/pseuds/rakumi_nyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After got beaten by Seirin at Winter Cup, Akashi felt that he should apologized for everything that he did for the last two years.<br/>---<br/>Just an obligatory Post-canon/Winter Cup chapter. You can take this as episode 75.25, before 75.5 ova and Fandisc 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Everyone, Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleaces/gifts">doubleaces</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you see this work outside AO3, you read an illegal(?) reupload.</p><p>Notes:<br/>Underlined text are for digital conversation (e-mails, chat, text message, etc)<br/>Kagami used so much "y'all" because I want to emphasize his broken Japanese.<br/>Winter Cup is an annual high school basketball championship. Held every winter (December 23rd-29th) at Tokyo Metro Gymnasium. If you want to know more, this is the link of Winter Cup 2020 website: https://wintercup2020.japanbasketball.jp/</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>Kuroko no Basket is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's property and this fanfiction is just purely my imagination of what might happen right after their first Winter Cup.<br/>English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta-reader.<br/>A KnB Secret Santa 2020 project submission for @/doubleaces11 on twitter and tumblr. Merry Christmas!<br/>This is a product of my friend and my discussion of post-canon story, we just missed KnB so much and tired of angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>01.20 AM, December 20<sup>th</sup>, 20XX</strong>
</p><p>Kuroko has been staring at his phone since midnight. The familiar page of new email, completed with Akashi’s email address as recipient and a long paragraph of sincere birthday message. All Kuroko needed to do was to click the send button, yet he still couldn’t do it.</p><p>“Everything has changed now. I’m just nobody for Akashi-kun,” Kuroko sighed as he pressed back button and let his phone put that message on draft folder. He pulled his blanket up, the night became too chilly. He tried to just let it pass, hoping they would meet at Winter Cup that will be held in three days. “Happy birthday, Akashi-kun. I miss you,” he muttered softly as he closed his eyes for the night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Winter Cup Finals Celebration, December 29<sup>th</sup>, 20XX</strong>
</p><p>Kuroko still couldn’t believe that they won. Seirin beat Rakuzan for this year’s Winter Cup. They stood at the podium, each member got their own medal. Tears were flowing down to his friends, seniors, and his cheeks. Such a great present, especially for Kiyoshi’s last competition (for now). Kuroko was so glad, he-no-THEY could achieve this and brought back old Kiseki no Sedai.</p><p>At the lower podium, there stood Rakuzan, the runner-up. Akashi was reminiscing on how bad “the other Akashi” treated his friends. He felt responsible for this bad relationships between him and all of his friends, especially between him and Kuroko. His eyes suddenly felt stuffy. “Sei-chan? Are you okay?” Reo patted his back.</p><p>“It’s okay. I just, need to say sorry to you all, I’ve been very tyranny and demanding this one year as a captain,” said Akashi.</p><p>“No, no, no, Sei-chan, you don’t have to be sorry. You were and will always be a great captain. We are glad to have you as our captain.” Reo hugged Akashi, in a warm hug like a mother to her son.</p><p>“Yes, Akashi! Your leadership really made us stronger, right Nebuya?” Hayama tugged Nebuya.</p><p>“He’s right, yes you were scary but I don’t really mind tho,” Nebuya agreed.</p><p>Akashi sniffled a little.</p><p>Reo let Akashi go, still patting his shoulders and arms. “Mayuzumi-san, say something, would you?” Reo asked the oldest of the team. At the same time, the celebration also ended.</p><p>Mayuzumi silently stepped down from the podium, walked away a little. “Thanks to you, at least I found something special in me.” He went away, with a blush in his face.</p><p>Akashi finally smiled, “Thank you for believing in me.”</p><p>“Of course Sei-chan, always.” Reo patted Akashi’s head, something that Akashi slightly missed being spoiled like this.</p><p>===</p><p>All the teams were now packing their things from locker rooms. Kuroko opened his draft folder, saw the unsent birthday message to Akashi. He clenched his hands, ‘is our relationship revert back to our glory days? Is it okay for me to send this now?’ was occupying his mind since the celebration.</p><p>Suddenly, his phone buzzed, a new email… from Akashi. Kuroko’s heart stopped for a while. He opened that email, apparently Akashi sent it to all Kiseki no Sedai members too.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">From: Akashi-kun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">To: Me, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hello everyone, good work for our first Winter Cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">First of all, let me apologize for all that I’ve been doing and said for the last two years. I’m deeply sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Another one is, for the New Year, should we visit the shrine together? At the usual shrine that we often visited back in Teiko. If you want to bring your friends, it’s okay, I want to apologize to them also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I’ll be waiting at the shrine, usual time and place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">So, everyone, thank you for being my friends.</span>
</p><p>“Who are you texting, Kuroko?” Kagami peeked.</p><p>“Ah, it’s Akashi-kun,” Kuroko smiled, “Kagami-kun, do you have any schedule on New Year’s Eve?”</p><p>“Umm, no? Why?” Kagami finally closed his bag.</p><p>“Akashi-kun asked us, kiseki no sedai, to go shrine visit on New Year’s Eve. He asked us to bring our friends, maybe you want to go? He want to apologize too,” asked Kuroko.</p><p>Kagami was shocked by the question, but he love the idea of going to the shrine. “That’s brave of him asking that considering of y’all relationships status, but it’s been so long I did New Year shrine visit, so yeah, let me join.”</p><p>Kuroko took his bag and nodded his head. “Thank you Kagami-kun, I’ll reply Akashi-kun and send you the shrine and meeting time.” Kuroko typed so happily, maybe their relationship can be mend after all.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">From: Me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">To: Akashi-kun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hello for you too, Akashi-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I apologize too if what I do in the third year of Junior High really sever our relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Thank you for the invitation, I’ll be there with Kagami-kun if you don’t mind.</span>
</p><p>                                                                        <span class="u">-Kuroko Tetsuya</span></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23.15, December 31<sup>st</sup>, 20XX</strong>
</p><p>The shrine was pretty packed with only less than an hour to midnight. Akashi has arrived five minutes earlier. He bought some hot drinks, knowing that it was a cold night and he was the one who invited them for shrine visit. He was standing before the shrine gate, making sure anyone can see him from afar.</p><p>“Doumo, Akashi-kun,” greeted Kuroko.</p><p>“Konbanwa, I think?” Kagami still felt awkward, but fair enough, Akashi was terrifying at their first encounter.</p><p>“Konbanwa, Kuroko, Kagami. Thank you for coming. Please, choose your drink, all of them are warm beverages,” Akashi smiled.</p><p>Kuroko and Kagami took one each and thanking Akashi back. They drank their beverages in silent. Kuroko wanted to congratulate Akashi’s birthday but he was too afraid to say it. As for Kagami, he could feel that he became a third-wheeler now.</p><p>“Kagami,” Akashi broke the silent, he made Kagami jumped a little, “please let me apologize of my rude behavior at our first meeting until Winter Cup final. I deeply sorry, I even did something dangerous to you,” Akashi bowed to Kagami.</p><p>Kagami, being as awkward as he was, panicked and couldn’t think clearly. “A-a-Ah, it’s okay Akashi, I’ve forgive you since before the final. Kuroko told us y’all story in Teiko. Honestly I couldn’t understand why are y’all so emo yet my heart told me that I shouldn’t hate y’all”. As Akashi stood straight up again, Kuroko was hiding his laughter. “Anyway, that was a great match, matches with Kiseki no Sedai always making me hyped so much. Thanks!” Kagami smiled brightly.</p><p>Kuroko couldn’t hold his laugh, “pfft--!” He made Akashi and Kagami startled. “Um, sorry, both of you looks like lost puppies and that’s too funny seeing those from you two…” Kuroko continued his laugh and that made the other two laugh freely.</p><p>The trio slowly calmed themselves and look at each other. “Once again, thank you for forgiving me,” Akashi bowed a little again.</p><p>Not long after, one by one, Kiseki no Sedai members were coming. All the gang were there with addition of Momoi, Takao, and Himuro. They kind of confused by that invitation but went anyway because Akashi asked nicely and they were still in winter holiday too.</p><p>Like always, Aomine was picking a fight with Kagami, Momoi clung into Kuroko, Midorima scolded Murasakibara for bringing too much snacks, and Takao laughed loudly. Those bickering was too hard to watch yet that felt so warm for Akashi. As time passed by, Akashi finally apologized again to all of them and of course, they already forgiven his mistakes</p><p>“Nee, should we go inside? I want to do joya no kane-ssu!” said Kise.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Akashi agreed with Kise, as he wanted to do it too.</p><p>They walked right into the line of <em>joya no kane</em>. Good thing that they all could do it, which apparently would be Kagami and Himuro’s first experience. “Damn returnees,” cursed Aomine, probably joking but Kuroko jabbed him anyway.</p><p>“Dai-chan! You were rude!” Naturally, Momoi also scolded Aomine.</p><p>“It’s okay, we really are returnees.” Himuro laughed a little.</p><p>“So, Himuro-san, you’ll be sleeping in Kagami’s house tonight?” asked Kuroko.</p><p>“Yes, Alex keep pestering me. We’ll fetch her at the train station after this.” Himuro checked his watch.</p><p>“Sorry Kuroko, I can’t accompany your way back home,” Kagami apologized.</p><p>“I’ll accompany him, my house is the same way as him,” Akashi offered to help.</p><p>A little surprising to Kuroko, but he lowkey liked it. “If it’s okay for Akashi-kun, I’m appreciating it.”</p><p>“Well, thanks Akashi,” Kagami gave him a thumbs up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After doing <em>joya no kane</em>, they finally did their first prayer of the year. Kuroko and Akashi were the last one to pray.</p><p>“Tetsu-kun, what are you wishing for?” asked Momoi as they stepped down from altar, “I’m wishing for Tetsu-kun’s happiness!”</p><p>Kuroko smiled softly, “Thank you Momoi-san. Sorry, mine is a secret but it was for us all.”</p><p>“Aww Tetsu-kun…” Momoi hugged Kuroko, hard.</p><p>“Momoi-san, I—can’t breathe.”</p><p>Momoi let go Kuroko, “Oops, sorry Tetsu-kun!”</p><p>“It’s okay Momoi-san,” Kuroko fixed his jacket. “Why don’t we go for the fortune telling?”</p><p>“Yes!” Momoi answered cheerfully.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They finally finished their shrine visit and it was time to go home. Akashi stared at those back that were once so cold, as they walked outside. Now, as everything has been settled, they finally became normal teenagers without any bad feelings. Friendship that have been severed, slowly mended as they accepting their weakness and learning from mistakes.</p><p>“Everyone,” called Akashi firmly, made the others turned back, “can we be friends again?” asked him, with all of his heart.</p><p>It was silent, everyone stared and blinked their eyes in disbelief.</p><p>“Akashi-kun? We all are friend and it never changed!” Momoi was shocked by Akashi’s question.</p><p>“What are you saying Akashicchi? We’ve always been friends-ssu!” said Kise cheerfully.</p><p>“Sa-chin and Kise-chin are right Aka-chin, we are friends” for once Murasakibara said a relevant thing.</p><p>Takao poked Midorima who hid his face. “Shin-chan is also agreeing but he’s too shy lol” teased Takao.</p><p>“Well, we were outsiders, but you can be our friends, right Taiga, Takao?” Himuro smiled.</p><p>“Not a bad idea, I think?” Kagami also agreed and Takao was nodding too.</p><p>Akashi stared at them, with tears already on verge of falling. “Akashi-kun, I—no, we never ever thought to leave you alone. We always been and will always be friends,” Kuroko gave Akashi a warm smile.</p><p>Yes, the tears were falling, kind of strange for Akashi, but he’s a normal teenager after all.</p><p>Kuroko, Momoi, and Kise hugged Akashi to calm him down. “Thank you so much,” said Akashi as he sniffled. Nobody answered by words, just patted on his shoulders, back, or head to assure him that memories of last two years might be frightening yet they could find the answer of their confusions and became better. A silence agreement too, that Kuroko, Kagami, and Seirin team should get more thanks from them.</p><p>In true Akashi way, he calmed down fast and they hugged once more. Akashi also reassured that he was okay so they could go home now. All of them just patted him again as they said goodbye to each other. That made Kuroko left alone with Akashi.</p><p>Kind of awkward, yet the silence along the way wasn’t too cold until they had to part their ways. “So, Akashi-kun, we have to part our way home here.” Kuroko’s hand rummaged his coat’s pocket. He found it, the present. “Sorry that it’s so simple, but I just want to say, happy belated birthday.”</p><p>A wrapped present, contained a pair of wristbands that Akashi might need because of the incoming test term and his busy schedule at school. “Thank you Kuroko, I’m surprised that you remembered and even giving me present like this,” said Akashi as he cherished the simple present.</p><p>Kuroko walked away for a bit and said, “Of course, because you are important for me and maybe you’ll see what I wish for back at the shrine. Take care Akashi-kun and good night!” softly yet looked so happy.</p><p>“Same for you too. Good night, Kuroko,” Akashi answered him. Kuroko went away to the other way with a step as light as feather.</p><p>He put the present on his pocket and not long after he started to walk back home, his cellphone got new e-mail. It was from Kuroko and once again, Akashi held his tears away. But in the end, he smiled. A smile of relief and happiness. Such a blessed new year dawn and he felt so thankful for it.</p><p>“After all, it’s youth and those were our path to become more mature. Mistakes were made, but we have to learn from it, isn’t it?” muttered Akashi to himself. “Love you too, Kuroko. Thank you for saving me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">From: Kuroko</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">To: Me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Doumo, Akashi-kun. How is your day? I hope it’s a great day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Are you busy practicing for Winter Cup? I think you already know that Seirin also pass the qualification for Winter Cup. We’ll meet each other again, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Anyway, happy birthday, Akashi-kun. As usual I wished for the best for you. Also… I miss you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Nee Akashi-kun, I hope we can help you, please just tell me anything that can help you to ease your burden. It hurts to see you like this, to see everyone like this. I might be selfish but I want our friendships back like it was before. It’s suffocating to remember the last match with you guys and what you all did to me and Ogiwara-kun, yet I know I don’t want to lose our friendship, yet I know I loved you so much that’s why I choose to play with Seirin in a hope of giving you and everyone a “slap” in a face. Maybe, the best way to help you is beating you all at Winter Cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">We won’t lose, with all of my love for you I won’t give up. So please don’t go easy on us. We’ll play fair and even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Once again, happy birthday. Let’s meet again at Winter Cup</span>
</p><p>                                                               <span class="u">-Kuroko Tetsuya</span></p><p>
  <span class="u">p.s. this was a message that I wrote before Winter Cup and my wish was hoping for us back being friends again and for my feeling to be answered, such funny wishes, aren’t they?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas everyone!<br/>This is my first time writing AkaKuro story, but my friend is the one who is in the AkaKuro cruise ship lol.<br/>Not so romantic but I only wanna to write a happy/fluff post-canon story.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading this piece!<br/>find me on twt : @/kukisgula or @/rakumi_nyan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>